The New Guardians
by Broken.Rain.Bow93
Summary: This is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1/ Prologue **

Distant and deep, an elsewhere with neither time nor space, a nothingness in which the centre, a temple rises up of the congregation

The Oracle is about to speak.

"There is no more time my brothers and sisters; the veil is once again in danger, "said the Oracle time for the guardians to return and defend the origin of all things."

"Who will be chosen this time sir" piped up one of the congregation.

"Five humans Chancellor," answered the Oracle.

"Human beings!" shouted another member of the congregation.

"Magical beings Luba, Nature will be their friend, the earth their mother, and the elements, their allies," said the Oracle.

The Oracle stood up and put out his hand and said,

"Water, Earth, Fire, Thunder and her, Angel."


	2. Chapter 2 Only The Begining

**Chapter 2 – Only the Beginning**

Angel looked up at the giant green front doors of her new school. 'Sheffield Institute' they read. She sighed when she looked at her watch,

"8:30, Damn I'm late," she shouted.

Angel ran up the steps and pushed the doors open. She kept on running through the main corridor but bumped into something.

"Aahh!" she yelled as she fell to the floor. Her books scattered everywhere.

"Sorry about tha…" Angel started to say when she looked up to see what she had bumped into. Standing there with his hand out was a tall boy with scruffy brown hair, softly falling into his chocolate brown eyes; he was wearing a black T-Shirt with Green Day written on it in red, black jeans and black converse.

Angel quickly picked up her stuff and took his hand, it was so soft, and said dreamily,

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," said the guy with a cute grin, "Hey, are you new around here, I'm Tom."

"Yea, I am new. I'm Angel, could you tell me where class 18, History, is please, I'm kinda lost," Angel asked.

"Sure, I'm in the same class," Tom grinned. Angel smiled sweetly back. "It's this way."

Tom took her up the long corridor making left and right turns all over the place.

"Phew, this is a huge school!" Angel sighed after climbing the third set of stairs.

"Don't worry were here now," Tom said "After you," he said holding open the door for Angel to walk through.

"Ah, and you must be Angel, I'm your History teacher Mr. Collins. Better late than never I always say. And Tom late as usual" Joked Mr. Collins,

Tom blushed slightly then grinned again.

"Angel sit at the back row next to Tom and Dawn,"

He pointed to a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair with red highlights. She was wearing a red t-shirt saying 'Devil' in black, black torn pants, black and red converse and red fingerless gloves. Round her neck was a silver necklace with a moon charm hanging off it.

Angel and Tom made their way to the back and sat down.

"Hi newbie," said Dawn with a friendly smile. "This is Amy,"

She pointed to the girl sitting beside her. Amy had really long brown hair and was wearing a light blue top with a monkey on it, blue jeans, blue converse and a blue side bag. Around her neck was a silver chain with a guitar on her arm was a blue wristband.

"And that's Storm,"

Dawn pointed to the girl sitting on the other side of Tom. Storm had long dark brown hair with blue highlights she was wearing a black sleeveless top with skull and cross bones on it, long dark jeans with a silver chain and a dragon emblem on and black and pink converse, dark blue fingerless gloves and a wolf chain around her neck.

Angel smiled at the girls and said Hi and before she could say anything else, Mr. Collins said,

"Right, it's about time for a pop quiz," The whole class groaned.

"Let's see, let's see,' he said looking round the class.

"EEEK," whimpered Amy as Dawn had tickled her under her arms so her hand went up.

"Brilliant, a raised hand," said Mr. Collins gleefully; he then started to ponder over a quiz question to ask her.

"Watch this," Dawn said to Angel "When Amy gets quizzed, first she gets angry, and then gets desperate. Then shuts her eyes tight, crosses her fingers and…"

"Shut up!" snapped Amy.

That would be 'angry' thought Angel.

"I didn't study at all," Amy whined "All I know is a little bit about Henry the 8th."

Hel-loo desperation Angel thought.

And then, Amy done just as Dawn had said. She shut her eyes really tight, crossed her fingers and said,

"Please say Henry the 8th, please, oh please oh please,"

"Right Amy, why don't you tell us a bit about Henry the 8th?"

"YES!" Amy shouted happily. Then she went on smugly about all she knew about Henry the 8th.

How did she do that? Angel thought. Was it some kind of weird voodoo? Or was it some strange psychic powers? Or even, she thought worryingly, magic? Angel just sat there shocked looking at Amy.

* * *

The rest of the day went pretty quickly, when the last bell rang for the end of the day Angel walked out of the school to get her bike out of the bike rack with Tom, apparently he goes home the same way as her.

When they got there, Dawn and Storm were there.

"Hi guys," Angel and Tom said together.

"Dawn and Storm go the same way as us, Angel," Tom told her.

"Oh, cool," smiled Angel.

Three quarters of the way home Dawn and Storm turned on a corner and Tom and Angel carried on going.

"Hey Tom," Angel said

"Yea," he answered.

"Wasn't it weird how Amy crossed her fingers in History and was able to change the quiz to what she wanted?"

"Yea, she's always been able to do that," Tom said as a matter-of-fact.

Angel's eyes widened when Tom said this.

"Really" Angel said shocked.

Tom nodded. "Well, this is me," he said "see you tomorrow." He turned down a long road.

"Bye," Angel waved then carried on towards her house.

* * *

Far away in another land called Meridian, a tall man and a huge snake monster were discussing important matters.

"The girl is close master, can we attack now?" the snake hissed slowly.

"Not now Cedric, we must wait for the right moment," the master explained.

"The right moment is soon I hope," hissed the snake.

"Oh yes, very soon," the master grinned.

**Thanks for reading please review and ill update soon I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3 Knowing The Truth

**Chapter 3 – Knowing the Truth**

"Yes, that's it, closer, come closer," hissed a colossal blue snake. It was ready to attack.

"No, never," Angel screamed. "Help, I need help," she cried.

FLASH. A bright light appears causing Angel to cover her eyes. When the light dimmed down, right in front of her was a chain with a pink cloudy sphere hanging off it. Angel held out her hand and grabbed it. She suddenly felt a lift, like she was floating on clouds. Her long blonde hair was floating all around her. When she looked at the sphere, a pink teardrop was emerging from it and towards her. She was now inside it, her knees were folding in towards her chest and her back was curved. Angel could feel something on her back. She broke free of the teardrop and looked at herself. She had transformed.

Angel had grown wings, petal like wings out of her back. She was wearing a green boob tube, a long purple skirt with a slit down each side, green and turquoise tights and green ballet shoes.

"Cool," Angel grinned.

"No, not now, not the heart of Candracar," the blue basilisk had a tremendously stunned face.

Angel held out her arms facing the basilisk and willed for power. A pink light appeared, this time through her hands and towards the snake. It was sent bellowing backwards and into a wall far behind. She grinned in triumph. She had finished him for now, but he would be back.

"Angel, Angel, wake up, now or you'll be late for school!" Angel rubbed her eyes. "What on earth was that dream about." She wondered. She had used magic to destroy a giant monster. It didn't make any sense; it seemed so real, wait, was it. Angel shivered, she was scared. Pulling back the cover of her bed she yawned quickly brushed her long blonde hair, pulled on a pair of black jeans, a band t-shirt and a pair of Vans, ran down stairs, grabbed a piece of toast, said bye to her mum and rushed out the front door.

All the way to school when she was riding her bike, she couldn't stop thinking of the dream.

Angel arrived at school and tied her bike up. When she arrived at her first lesson all her friends were already there do she sat next to them.

"Hi guys" she said.

"Hi" everyone answered.

"I had the strangest dream last night" Angel alleged in a hushed voice, she then described her dream to them.

"Oh my gosh" Amy said a bit too loudly "oops" she quieted down, "I can't believe it, I had the exact same dream!"

"I did too" Tom, Dawn and Storm said at the same time.

"Well, what does this mean?" Angel worried.

"I don't know but it can't be any good" Dawn answered.

Angel, can you take this note to room A5 please?" asked Mr. Smith.

"Yea, OK" she sighed. As Angel was walking lazily up to A5 she tripped on the stairs on the way up.

CLUNK! "Ouch, what was that?" The noise had come from her neck when she hit the floor. When she checked her neck she felt a cold chain.

"What the..." She pulled out the chain. It was the mysterious cloudy sphere from the dream.

"No way" Angel said shocked. She examined it; it was glowing brightly in her hand.

"Ring, ring, ring"  
"There's the bell for break." Kids had already started to pile out of the classrooms. Angel stuffed the sphere into her t-shirt and ran to A5, gave the teacher the note and sprinted towards the big oak tree in the school grounds where her new friends were sitting. She sat down next to Tom and just stared at the clouds in a daze.

"Are you OK?" Tom asked Angel "you look completely out of it" he laughed.

Angel laughed along but she was really thinking about whether she should tell her friends or not what just happened.

"Hey, what's that?" Dawn pulled out the pink sphere.

"Erm…er…nothing" Angel tried to pull back the sphere but it was too late, Dawn had already pulled it off her neck and was holding it up high examining it.

"Hey," the group looked up and saw three boys their age walking towards them.

"It's the new kid and the losers" The boy in the middle of the three mocked. He had dark, shoulder length hair, startling green eyes, dark jeans, a red t-shirt, white trainers and a dark red jacket.

Dawn got up angrily and shouted "hey Matt, if anyone's a loser, it's you! I'll kick your ass if you don't shut it."

"Oooo" Matt laughed, "I'm so scared"

The three boys started laughing. Dawn tried to jump towards them but Storm and Amy quickly stood up and grabbed her back. Matt and the other boys walked off laughing. Dawn shrugged off Storm and Amy, swore under her breath and ran off.

"I'll go after her" Angel sighed, picked up the necklace and followed Dawn.

Angel found Dawn in the toilets; she was kicking the doors in.

"Dawn!" Angel shouted over the noise. "Dawn!" she shouted the second time as she didn't hear before.

"What?" Dawn said through her teeth.

"What happened out there?" Angel asked.

"I" kick "hate" kick "Matt" kick, kick, kick.

"Oh," Angel said looking lost "So Matt's the one with the longish dark hair?"

"Yea" Dawn glowered, she punched the door and with a loud crunch it came off its hinges.

"My work here is done" she dusted her hands off and walked out smugly.

"OK" Angel said and followed her back to the tree where her other friends were waiting.

"Hey Angel, Dawn did you kick the door in again?" Amy asked.

"Duh, what did you think I was doing?" replied Dawn putting her hand on her hip.

"Excellent!" Storm grinned, Dawn and Storm high-fived.

"I guess kicking doors is your hobby then?" Angel asked.

"Yep," replied Dawn and Storm.

"Hey, are you guys going to the masquerade dance tonight?" Tom asked everyone.

"Oh cool a dance!" Angel smiled at Tom then looked away blushing. Storm saw that and said grinning "Well we know who Angel's going with."

"Shut up," Angel pushed storm still blushing. "I know," she said "I dare Dawn, Storm and Amy to go with Matt and the other two, what are their names? Oh, Alex and Daniel". Angel was grinning at them.

Amy said "What! No way!" her face was in utter shock.

Dawn and Storm looked at each other. "OK" Dawn said "we never back down on a dare". They both looked at Amy, "'cause we're not chicken!" they said at the same time.

"Hey, I'm not chicken, OK, I'll do it," said Amy reluctantly.

"Good," Dawn and Storm smiled.

* * *

Tom and Angel were walking home after school. They were right out side Tom's house.

"So, would you like to go to the dance with me?" Tom asked, looking at his feet.

Angel started to blush again. She had fallen for him irrevocably since she met him in that corridor.

"Yea, sure," Angel was beaming.

"Oh, really, great, I thought you were going to say no," Tom looked thrilled, it was kind of cute. "I'll see you there at 6:00pm then, see you Angel."

"Goodbye" Angel answered blissfully and walked home.

* * *

**Hope you like chapter 3 guys, sorry it took so long to upload!**


End file.
